Talk:Seven Seals
Status/location Is this up to date? It has been years since I thought about the seals, and I can't remember if the one Nynaeve brought to Salidar has even been mentioned since she and Elayne arrived there, let alone whether it has broken in the meantime. Aside from the Shadow thinking Bashere or Dobraine or both held Rand's two, I can't remember anything about them in recent books. -Rrius 08:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, so I was obviously confused. Rand, I assume, has the ones Moiraine found in Tear and Rhuidean. Obviously he also has the one the voice in his head wanted to break. Nyn's, Turak's, Bayle's, and the EoTW ones are broken. Anyway, I've converted the information to a table, which will hopefully be a slight improvement (and further differentiate it from the WOT FAQ's Seven Seals Status Report). -Rrius 09:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : ::I bet I've caught you in mid-edit, so feel free to delete this comment entirely if that's the case. But the table currently lists only six seals, and while I initially thought that the second and third rows (spanning the "Broken" cell to the right) were different, they're both described (in different words) as Turak's-found-by-Moiraine. I don't recall whether she got two from him? Either way, some clarification would be much appreciated. ::Also, the "Falme" sentence appears incomplete; I think you're missing a word, possibly "battle" or "attack". (I'd edit these changes myself, but you've done a great job and my memory of these things is so wretched I'd be afraid of messing it all up!) 14:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::You were right the first time: there were two in Turak's when the battle started. As noted, the first was the one found by Bayle bought in Saldea and Turak confiscated. The second is one Turak already had in his possession. See TGH 29 (paperback p. 431), "Domon's breath caught as Turak carefully set teh disk beside its exact twin," and TGH 48 (paperback p. 677), after a description of shards of black and white, Rand says, "Another seal on the Dark One's prison." Moiraine replies, "Two. Three of the seven are broken now." :::I have added the omitted words in the Falme phrase. -Rrius 03:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Logical error If the Amyrlin is the guardian of the Seals and they knew there to be seven of them, then why where they not alarmed that they only had six? (Since one ws hidden in the Eye of the World since its inception) Jell Gordan 18:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) It has been stated several times that no Amyrlin has known the location of any of the seals since the Trolloc Wars, and that this is a secret which they keep very closely. Acarna (talk) 02:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Acarna Tar Valon was not involved. According to the article on Tar Valon in this Wiki, the Ogier did not start building the city until AB98 (or thereabouts) and it wasn't finished until AB202 (or thereabouts) so if the seals were dispersed during the Breaking (which I consider most plausible) then there was no Tar Valon. Though only a guess, the AB (after breaking) designation says to me that most male Aes Sedai were gentled by the start of this year count, so they were no longer a threat, so why would that be a reason to disperse the discs? Most of my thinking comes from careful study of page 85 of TWoRJWOT. That last paragraph on page 85 makes it pretty clear. Additionally, I searched all books for every occurrance of "seal" and though I found lots of references to "Watcher of the Seals" I found no reference to a suggestion that Tar Valon was involved in dispersing the seals. I think I understand how someone might come to that conclusion, but alas it is not quite accurate. The Aes Sedai were involved in governing the discs, but they did it someplace else; Tar Valon did not yet exist. And though the statement "seals were lost during the Trolloc Wars" could be considered true from a certain point of view, I hope my small attempt at clarifiying what actually happened will be deemed acceptable.Pedantic 00:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ter'angreal? Could the seals possibly be classified as'' ter'angreal''? It is hard to say for sure but they must use the One Power somehow since the Dark One was sealed with the One Power, and ''ter'angreal ''are simply any object which is associated with the Power. Just a thought. Acarna (talk) 02:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Acarna